Seprate Worlds
by zefronfan91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella who are worlds apart. He is school's hoops star and she is a member science club. And when Troy needs help with his work, they will find they can sing. Will their friends and family support them or are there worlds too different.
1. Troy Bolton

**Chapter 1 – Troy Bolton**

Troy Bolton is your basic jock, good at basketball, the most popular boy in the whole school, a ladies man and a great son.

Troy woke up and walked downstairs and saw his Dad and Mom talking in the kitchen. Troy walked over to the fridge and grabbed an orange juice and sat down.

Troy's Dad chucked a basketball at him and Troy catches it. ''Are you ready for basketball today'' said Mr Bolton. Troy smiled at his Dad and said ''I am always ready, you know me, basketball 24/7''.

Troy got his bag and walked down the street and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason. Chad run up to Troy and said ''have you done your homework''. Troy opened his bag and looked inside and said ''yeah, the book report''. Chad looked at Troy and said ''Romeo and Juliet, that book is well boring''.

Troy walked into school and saw Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay came over and smiled at Troy and said ''are you coming to see me in the musical''. Troy thought seeing you in school is bad enough. Sharpay looked at Troy and said ''are you coming''. Troy smiled and said ''yeah, I will see you later''.

Sharpay went to hug Troy but he walked off. Troy walked off to the English class and sat down next to Chad. Troy got his book report out and waited for the teacher to arrive. Chad smiled at Troy and said ''you actually wrote lots of pages, I only wrote one page''. Troy looked at Chad book report and read the title ''why Romeo and Juliet is such a boring book''.

Troy put down the book report and said ''you were supposed to review it, in a good way''. Chad looked at Troy and looked at the paper and said ''it's boring, some girls dies, then that dude dies, then the girl comes back alive and then kills herself, I just don't get it''. Troy was about to speak when the teacher walked in.

The teacher sat down and asked the students to give her their book report. Troy walked to the desk and gave her the book report and the teacher flicked through it and said ''a lot more writing than the last book report''. Troy smiled and looked at the book report and said ''yeah, I love Romeo and Juliet, it was such a good book''.

The teacher smiled at Troy and said ''I am glad to hear that, I knew that you were bright and this proves it''. Troy smiled at the teacher and walked back to his seat. Chad looked at Troy and said ''what's happening with you, you always write one page in English''. Troy stared at Chad and said ''don't know''.

Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason were sitting down in the cafeteria and Taylor came over. Chad looked at her and said ''what are you doing here, isn't all your friends sitting there on the loser table''.

Taylor looked at Chad angry and said ''I came over her to the so-called popular table to ask if you would sign this petition to open a science club''. Chad looked at Taylor and said ''if it would make you leave, I would sign my life away''.

Taylor looked at Chad upset and gave him a piece of paper and Chad signed it and gave it back to Taylor and she walked off and Troy looked at Chad angry and Chad made a-what face at him.

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason walked into the maths class and sat down. Troy got his maths book out and started to read all his notes. Chad tapped Troy on his shoulder and said ''what is going on with you today, your actually working''. Troy turned around and said ''I don't know, I feel like something is gonna happen today''.

Chad looked at Troy confused and said ''what's gonna happen today, is it good and bad''. Troy looked at Chad and said ''I don't know what gonna happen and I hope it's good''.

Chad looked at Troy and sat further down in his seat. The teacher walked into the room and told all the students write what's on the board. Troy started to write when he heard footsteps and he saw a girl walk in scared.

The girl had long brown curly hair and brown eyes. The girl walked up to the teacher and gave him a piece of paper. The teacher looked at the paper and said ''everyone this is Gabriella Montez, she is a transferred student from Montana, please welcome her''.

Gabriella looked around the room trying to find a seat and saw one and walked to the back of the class and sat down. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and wondered if Gabriella was the thing that was supposed to happen today.


	2. Gabriella Montez

**Chapter 2 – Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella Montez is an Einsteinette, good at school, very shy; she is the girl who everyone likes and wants to be friends with but never says around long enough to make some.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed looking at her books and pictures of her friends from her old school. Mrs Montez walked into the room and sat down next to her ''are you ready for school''.

Gabriella looked at all the pictures and said ''no''. Gabriella got all of the pictures and put them in her bedside cabinet ''you gotta promise me that we would stay here until I graduation, I wanna make some friends and not leave them''.

Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella and said ''I promise, plus this boss wants me to stay for two years''. Gabriella got her bag and walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch.

Gabriella turned on the T.V and saw her new school on the news. She saw a jock and his Dad talking about their championships. Mrs Montez came down the stairs and sat down next to Gabriella and looked at the screen and said ''he is a cute boy''. Gabriella looked at the screen and said ''yeah, I suppose, he looks like a jock though''.

Gabriella sat there in silence looking at the screen thinking he was cute but she though he was a jock – they had no brains, they dated the popular people, they thought sports was the only job – the job that needed no brains.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and smiled and said ''you want some breakfast''. Gabriella looked at the floor and smiled at her Mom and said ''ok''.

Mrs Montez and Gabriella walked to the car and Mrs Montez smiled and said ''are you ready for school''. Gabriella sat in the car and said ''no, but I will have to be, won't I''. Mrs Montez came and sat in the car and said ''Gabriella, this is our last move, I promise you''.

Gabriella looked at the floor and said ''that's what you said last time''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and felt a tear coming down her face and said ''Gabriella, you got to trust me, ok, you might even make some friends''.

Gabriella looked at her Mom and said ''I don't know, Mom, I have trusted you before then a couple of weeks later we leave''. Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella and drove to the school.

Gabriella walked into the school and was greeted by the headmaster and Taylor. Gabriella stood there scared and nervous and kept looking at her Mom. Taylor smiled at Gabriella and said ''Hi, I am Taylor, I am on the welcoming team for new students''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and smiled nervously and said ''Hi, I am Gabriella''. The headmaster asked Gabriella and her Mom to come to his office. Gabriella sat down in the chair and Mrs Montez sat down next to her.

The headmaster smiled at Gabriella and Mrs Montez and said ''Welcome to East High, Miss Montez, I have read your transcripts, I am sure your light would shine brightly here''. Gabriella smiled and sat in the seat listening to the head teacher.

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and saw Taylor sitting down and she walked over to her. Taylor smiled at her and asked her to join her. Gabriella was introduced to all the people at the table.

Gabriella saw all the papers lying around and asked Taylor what they were. Taylor smiled at the sheet and said ''we are planning on an opening a science club, we are trying to get some signatures before the headmaster will agree''.

Gabriella smiled and grabbed one of the sheets and signed it and said ''There you go''. Taylor smiled and walked over to the jock table. Gabriella looked at the jock table and saw the guy on the news and asked Martha who he is.

Martha smiled at Gabriella and said ''that is Troy Bolton, local jock, every girl wants to date him, every guy wants to be him, plus he has no brains''.

Gabriella laughed and saw Taylor walking over to the table angry and Gabriella asked her what's wrong. Taylor slammed down the paper and said ''I hate Chad, he is so…..annoying''.

Gabriella walked into the maths class and saw all the kids in there; she started to feel nervous and remembered she had done it loads of times. She gave the teacher a note and she sat down at the back of the class and saw Troy smiling at her. She wondered why someone so popular would smile at her.


	3. You Like Chad

**Chapter 3 – You Like Chad**

Gabriella smiled back at Troy and got out her maths book. Troy sat there writing all the notes of the board. Gabriella read all the notes on the board and mutters to her self ''that should be 16 over pi''.

The teacher looked at Gabriella and said ''Excuse me, Gabriella, what did you just say''. Gabriella looked at the teacher thinking I don't want to be the freaky math girl and said ''um, shouldn't be the second equation read 16 over pi''.

The teacher looked at the board and looked at Gabriella and said ''16 over pi''. She worked at the equation on her calculator and said ''I stand corrected''.

Gabriella smiled and wrote down all of her notes and Troy looked at her and smiled. Chad looked at Troy and tapped him on the shoulder and Troy turned around and Chad said ''your crushing on the new girl''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then Chad and said ''no, she…..no''. Chad looked at Troy with angry evils and said ''even if you were crushing on her, she not one of us, she is not popular, she a''.

Troy looked at Gabriella working out all of her maths questions and said ''were you going to say she's a geek''. Chad looked at Gabriella writing and looked at Troy looking at her and said ''no, Troy, I wasn't, ok, she not one of us''.

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and saw Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke and smiled at Troy and Troy smiled back. Gabriella walked over to Taylor and Martha and sat down. Taylor looked over to Troy and said ''you like Troy''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and got all her books out of her bag and said ''no, he is a jock, he not my type''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and Troy and looked at Gabriella with angry eyes and said ''Troy is not one of us, ok, so, I don't think you should talk to him''.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled and turned to Taylor and said ''I know what guys like him are like, they don't have brains''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and smiled and said ''that's ok then''.

Gabriella walked home and walked into her house with Taylor and Mrs Montez walked down the stairs and saw Taylor and smiled. Mrs Montez said to Taylor ''Hi, I am Mrs Montez, Gabriella Mom''.

Taylor smiled at Mrs Montez and said ''Hiya, I am Taylor McKessie, we met at school''. Mrs Montez remembered the morning and nodded and smiled. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and Taylor and said ''I am gonna leave you girls in peace, have fun''.

Gabriella smiled at her Mom and said ''thank you Mom''. Mrs Montez walked out the room and Gabriella sat on the couch and Taylor followed her and said ''Do you want to watch T.V'' said Gabriella.

Taylor nodded and Gabriella flicked on the news and saw a girl and a boy talking about their school play. Gabriella turned to Taylor and said ''who are they''. Taylor looked at the T.V and said ''that's Sharpay and Ryan Evans, drama students, star in every school play since kindergarten, nobody has ever beat them out''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and then looked at the screen and said ''oh, they sound so….''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and said ''I know''. Taylor and Gabriella laughed. The news flashed to a group of basketball players talking. Taylor looked at the screen and saw Chad and she turned to Gabriella and said ''maybe we should do our homework''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and said ''you like him''. Taylor looked at the screen and looked at Gabriella and said ''no, no''. Gabriella nodded her head and worked on her homework.

Troy walked into his house bouncing his ball and Mr Bolton walked in smiling and said ''A + in English, Troy, I am so proud of you''. Troy smiled at his Dad. Troy walked into his room and got all his homework out and Mr Bolton walked in and saw Troy working on all of his work and asked ''Will you be playing basketball later''.

Troy looked at Mr Bolton and smiled and said ''yeah, I have nearly finished, just got to do two more problems''. Mr Bolton left the room thinking what has happened to his son, he never cared about school before; he was always outside playing basketball. Maybe he was concentrating on the future.


	4. Start of Something New

**Chapter 4 – The Start of Something New**

Gabriella walked into school the next day and saw Kelsi dropping all of her notes. Gabriella ran over to her and picked up the notes sheets and gave them to her. Kelsi smiled and Gabriella smiled back and said ''Hi, I am Gabriella Montez, I am new here''.

Kelsi looked at the floor and said ''I am Kelsi, I have been here forever''. Gabriella smiled and looked at the notes and said ''you write music''. Kelsi looked at the notes and said ''yeah, for the musical, Sharpay and Ryan will be singing it''.

Gabriella remembered what Taylor told her yesterday and said ''oh them''. Kelsi and Gabriella laughed.

Troy saw Kelsi and Gabriella talking and laughing and ran over to her. Gabriella stopped laughing and looked at him. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''Hi, I am Troy''. Gabriella looked at him and said ''Gabriella''. Troy looked at the ground and then looked at Gabriella and said ''can you help me with maths''.

Gabriella looked at the ground and said to Troy ''um, my mates say I can't talk to you''. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and said ''my mates said that to''. Troy looked at the floor and Gabriella and said ''so can you help me with maths''. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''yeah, come to my house after school''.

Gabriella wrote down her address and handed it to Troy and smiled. Troy looked at the piece of paper and said ''so what time do you want me to come around''. Gabriella looked at Troy in his basketball outfit and said ''after basketball practice if you want''.

Troy looked at Kelsi and Gabriella and said ''yeah, bye''. Troy smiled at Gabriella and walked off. Chad looked around the corner and saw Troy walking away from Gabriella.

Chad walked over to Troy and said ''why were you talking to her, remember what we said''. Troy looked at Chad angry and said ''I asked her if she could help me with my school work, that's all ok''. Chad looked at Troy and smiled.

Gabriella walked home after school and walked into the front room and saw Mrs Montez on the couch writing. Gabriella sat down next to her Mom and said ''what are you doing home, your usually working''. Mrs Montez smiled at Gabriella and said ''the boss let me of early''.

Gabriella hugged her Mom and said ''this boy is coming around later, I got to help him with his work''. Mrs Montez smiled and looked at Gabriella and said ''is this boy cute''.

Gabriella smiled at her Mom and said ''yeah, I suppose he is''. Mrs Montez walked to the door and said ''I am gonna go, so when he comes you two will be left in quiet''. Mrs Montez walked out the door and saw Troy coming down the road with loads of books in his hands and smiled.

Troy walked up to Mrs Montez and said ''is Gabriella here''. Mrs Montez smiled and said ''yeah, she in the front room''. Troy smiled and walked into the house. Mrs Montez smiled and got in her car and drove away.

Troy walked into the front room and saw Gabriella reading all of her notes. ''Hi'' said Troy. Gabriella jumped back in fright and said ''how did you get in''. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''your Mom let me in''.

Gabriella smiled and said ''come on let's get on with the work''. Gabriella got her maths book and started to read the book and Troy wrote down the questions and answers.

After 1 hour, Troy got bored and said ''can we put some songs on, my brain is completely dead''. Gabriella smiled and put the CD player on and sat back down.

Troy listened to the song and realized that it was a karaoke CD. Gabriella smiled at Troy and said ''I am so sorry, I thought I had another CD in''. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''Maybe we should sing it''.

Gabriella smiled and replayed it. Troy started to sing and Gabriella smiled. Then Gabriella started to sing. And when Gabriella and Troy started to sing together and their voices together made a beautiful connection, from then it was the start of something new.


	5. What I've Been Looking For

**Chapter 5 – What I've Been Looking For**

Gabriella walked into the school the next day and saw Troy talking to all his mates. Taylor ran over to Gabriella and said ''how was your study lesson with the jock''. Gabriella smiled at Troy and said to Taylor ''yeah, it was really weird''.

Taylor laughed and smiled. Gabriella walked into English class and saw Troy sitting down reading Romeo and Juliet. Gabriella walked over to Troy and said ''I didn't know that you like Shakespeare''. Troy smiled and whispered ''yeah, but my friends don't and I plan to keep it that way''. Gabriella smiled and sat down.

The class ended and Gabriella walked out the door and saw Troy standing by the door and walked over to him and said ''hey''. Troy smiled and said ''about the singing, it will be great if you didn't tell anyone''. Gabriella smiled and laughed and said ''don't your friends know you can sing''. Troy laughed and looked at Gabriella and said ''no, it not what I do''.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other and walked over to the notice boards. Gabriella looked at the drama notice board and said ''why don't you sign up''. Troy smiled and said ''now, that impossible'' and laughed. Sharpay came around and said ''what's impossible, Troy? I wouldn't think impossible was in your vocabulary''.

Troy smiled and Sharpay turned around to the drama notice board and signed her name and said ''oh, were you going to sign up to? My brother and I have starred in all the school productions, and we really welcome new-comers, there are a lot of supporting roles in this show. I'm sure we could find something for you''.

Gabriella smiled at Troy and turned to Sharpay and said ''no, I was just looking at the notice board, there's a lot of stuff going on here''. Gabriella smiled and walked off a tiny bit and said to Sharpay ''Nice penmanship'' and walked off.

Sharpay faked a smile and walked over to Troy and said ''So, Troy, when the big game''. Troy smiled and said ''um, two weeks''. Sharpay smiled and walked a bit closer to Troy and said ''you are so dedicated, just like me''. Sharpay walked off and said ''Toodles''.

Gabriella walked into the school theatre and saw some people trying to sing. Then she saw Troy walking behind a mop bucket. Gabriella smiled and said ''hey''. Troy jumped back in fright and said ''you scared me''. Gabriella smiled and Troy said ''are you here to audition''. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''no''.

Troy and Gabriella looked at Mrs Darbus being mean to the students. Troy looked at Mrs Darbus and said ''Mrs Darbus is a little harsh''. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''the wildcat superstar is afraid''. Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''no, I'm not afraid, I'm just scared''. Gabriella looked at Troy and said '' me too, usually''.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Troy saw Sharpay and Ryan auditioning. Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed. Sharpay and Ryan finished and walked over to the doors and smiled at Mrs Darbus and walked out the door.

Mrs Darbus asked if there was any more to audition. After five minutes, Gabriella ran down to Mrs Darbus and shouted ''I would like to audition, Mrs Darbus''. Mrs Darbus pulled a fake smile and said ''Sorry Miss Montez, the single auditions are long over''.

Troy started freaking out and walked down the aisle and said ''I'll sing with her''. Mrs Darbus smiled and said ''Troy Bolton? Where is your sports posse or whatever you call it?''. Troy smiled and said ''umm, team''.

Mrs Darbus smiled and said ''I'm sorry auditions are over''. Troy and Gabriella look at each other upset and Troy said ''She has an amazing voice''. Mrs Darbus left the room and Kelsi dropped loads of paper.

Troy and Gabriella ran over to Kelsi and helped her picked them up. ''Hi'' said Gabriella. Kelsi smiled at Gabriella and said ''do you want to sing''. Troy and Gabriella started to sing together. Troy smiled and said ''that was great''.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Mrs Darbus walked in the room and said ''you got a call back, Kelsi work with them''. Mrs Darbus smiled and walked out. Kelsi smiled and gave them some notes and Troy looked away, he couldn't believe what has happened.


	6. Like Kindergarden

**Chapter 6 – Like Kindergarten**

Sharpay and Ryan walked into school the next day excited knowing that they will get the main parts. Sharpay walked over to the notice board and saw Gabriella and Troy name on the call back sheet.

Sharpay looked at Ryan horrified; she couldn't believe what had happen. Chad and the rest of the basketball players came round to the drama board and Chad said to Sharpay ''what's the matter, some one broke your nail''. Chad looked at the board and saw Troy name on the call back sheet.

Sharpay walked in to the cafeteria angry and started passing around the room and said ''how dare she sign up, I've already picked out the colours for my dressing room''. Ryan looked at Sharpay and said ''besides she hasn't even asked our permission to join the drama club''.

Sharpay looked at Ryan and slammed down her hands on the table and said ''some one is gotta tell her the rules''. Ryan smiled at Sharpay and said ''exactly''. Ryan looked at Sharpay confused and said ''and what are the rules''.

Sharpay looked down and saw loads of people confessing. Sharpay walked down the stairs and Gabriella slipped on a milk carton and dropped her lunch on Sharpay. Sharpay walked off in a stress.

Troy was about to walk over to Gabriella but Chad stopped him and said ''you don't want to get involved in that, to much drama''. Troy looked at Chad confuses and said ''what's up''.

Chad looked at Troy angry and said ''I tell you what's up, you missed basketball practice to audition for some lame ass musical''. Troy sat down on the chair upset.

Sharpay walked over to Mrs Darbus and Mrs Darbus looked at Sharpay and said ''what happened''. Sharpay looked at Mrs Darbus and said ''that Gabriella girl just dumped her lunch on me on purpose; it's all part of their plan to ruin our musical.

And Troy and his basketball robots are obviously behind it. Why do you think he auditioned? After all the hard work you put into this show, it just doesn't seem right''.

Mrs Darbus walked into the men's changing room and into Mr Bolton office and said ''all right Bolton, cards on the table right now''. Mr Bolton looked at Mrs Darbus confused. Mrs Darbus looked at Mr Bolton and said ''your tweaked because I gave your basketball stars a bad grade and now your getting even''.

Mr Bolton looked at Mrs Darbus even more confused and said ''what are you talking about Darbus''. Mrs Darbus started to get even more angry and said ''your all-star son showed up at my audition. Now I give every student an even chance which is a long and honourable tradition in the theatre, something that you wouldn't understand but if he is planning some sort of practical joke in my chapel of the arts''.

Mr Bolton looked at Mrs Darbus in disbelief and said ''Troy doesn't even sing''. Mrs Darbus looked at Mr Bolton and said ''oh, well your wrong about that''.

Gabriella opened her locker and a note fell out, she opened it and walked up to the roof top garden and saw Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and started to talk to each other and Gabriella said ''I bet its hard being the coach's son''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''he makes me practice a little harder I guess, I don't know what he is going to say when he finds out about the singing''. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''you worried''. Troy looked at Gabriella upset and said ''my parent's friends are always saying your son the basketball guy, you must be so proud''.

Troy looked at Gabriella even more upset and said ''sometimes I don't want to be the basketball guy, I just want to be a guy''. Gabriella walked over to the chair and said ''I saw the way you treated Kelsi at the audition yesterday, do your friends know that guy''. Troy looked at her and said ''to them, I am the play maker dude''.

Gabriella smiled and said ''then they don't know enough about you, Troy, at my other schools, I was the freaky math girl. It's cool coming here and being …any one I wanna be, when I was singing with you, I just felt like a girl''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed and said ''you even look like one too''. Troy went and sat down to Gabriella and Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''do you remember in kindergarten, how you meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you'd be playing like you were best friends because you didn't have to be anyone but yourself, singing with you felt like that''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and said ''well I never thought about singing, that's for sure till you''. Gabriella smiled at Troy and said ''so you really wanna do the call-back?''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed and said ''hey, just call me freaky call back boy''. Gabriella laughed at Troy and said ''you're a cool guy, Troy but not for the reasons your friends think and thanks for showing me your top secret hideout, like kindergarten.'' Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled.


	7. The Playmaker

**Chapter 7 – The Playmaker**

Troy and Gabriella walked to the drama rehearsals and started singing. After the rehearsals were done, Troy walked into the gym when everybody was finished. Chad throw a ball at Troy and Troy looked at his Dad upset and said ''I think I am going to stay awhile, work on some free throws''.

Mr Bolton looked at him angry and said ''well since you missed practice, I think your team deserves a little effort from you today''. Mr Bolton looked at him even angrier and walked away. Troy stood there upset and saw Gabriella come in. Gabriella got the ball and throw in the basket. Troy looked at her amazed and said ''whoa, don't tell me you're good at hoops too''.

Gabriella smiled at Troy and said ''you know, I once scored forty-one points on a league game''. Troy looked at her astonished and said ''no way''. Gabriella smiled at Troy and said ''yeah and on the same day, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn''. Troy looked at her realizing that he has just been tricked and said ''ah, microwave popcorn, ha ha, very funny''.

Gabriella throw the ball at Troy and Troy chucked it back and Gabriella ran off with it and Troy said ''hey, that's travelling, really bad travelling''. Troy ran over to her and picked her up and Mr Bolton came in and said ''closed practice, Miss Montez''. Troy looked at his dad and said ''Dad, practice is over''. Troy's Dad looked at him and said '' not until the last player leaves the gym, team rule''.

Gabriella looked at Troy and waved goodbye at him and walked out the door. Troy looked at his Dad and said ''sorry, I missed practice, it wasn't Gabriella fault though''. Mr Bolton looked at him and said ''you haven't missed practice in three years. That girl shows up…''. Troy cuts in and says ''that girl is named Gabriella. And she's very nice''.

Mr Bolton looked at him angry and said ''well helping you miss practice doesn't make her very nice, not in my book or your team's''. Troy couldn't believe what his Dad was saying and said to him ''she not a problem, Dad, she just….a girl''.

Mr Bolton looked at him upset and said ''but your not just a guy, you're the team leader, so what you do not only affects this team, but the entire school. Without you completely focused, we won't win the game next week. And championship games don't come along all the time…..they're something special''.

Troy looked at his Dad in disbelief and said ''well a lot of things are special, Dad''. Mr Bolton looked at him upset and said ''you're the playmaker not a singer….right?''. Troy looked at him upset and said ''did you ever think maybe I could be both''.

Troy dropped the ball and walks past his Dad upset and walks out the door to see all of his friends standing there surprised.

Troy walked into the library and Chad followed him and said ''what spell has this elevated IQ temptress girl cast that makes you wanna audition for a musical''. Troy looked at his friend and said ''Look, I just did. Who cares''.

Chad couldn't believe what his mate said and said to him ''who cares, how about your most loyal best friend''. The librarian came in and had a go at Troy and Chad.

Chad throw his ball in air and Troy caught it and Chad said to him ''Look, you're a hoops dude. Not a musical singer person. Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box''. Troy looked at him confused and said ''who Michael Crawford''.

Chad looked at him angry and said ''exactly my point. He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Now my Mom, she's seen the musical twenty-seven times and she put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Not on it, in it. So my point is, if you sing, you'll end up in my Mom refrigerator''.

Troy looked at him confused and said ''why would she put his picture in your refrigerator''. Chad looked at him and said ''I don't know, one of her crazy diet ideas. Look I don't attempt to understand the female mind, Troy, it's foreign territory''.

Troy walked over to the tabled and sat down and Chad followed him and said ''how can you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game when you're off somewhere in leotards singing Twinkle Town''.

Troy cut in and said ''no one said anything about leotards''. Chad looked at Troy and said ''not yet my friend, but just you wait''. Troy looked at Chad freaked out and Chad looked at Troy in need of help and said ''we need you captain, big time''. The librarian came over to Chad and said ''quiet please''. Chad looked at Troy and said ''I tried to tell him, I really did''.


	8. When There Was Me and You

**Chapter 8 – When There Was Me and You**

Chad and the rest of the basketball players walked into the science class and saw Taylor and the rest of the scholastic decathlon were sitting down. Sharpay and Ryan walked over to the science class and Sharpay looked at Ryan and said ''something isn't right''.

Chad walked over to Taylor and said ''Hey, we need to talk''. Taylor looked at Chad and said ''go''. Ryan looked at them thinking they were plotting something.

Sharpay looked at Ryan worried thinking someone was going to beat her out of the lead role and said ''we need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk''. Sharpay walked away angry.

Taylor looked at Chad and said ''do you think it would work''. Chad looked at her and said ''it's the only way to save Gabriella and Troy from themselves''.

Chad and Taylor walked into school the next day and Taylor saw Chad hiding behind a white statue. Taylor walked over to him and Chad said ''okay, so my watch is 7:45 mountain standard time. Are we synced?''.

Taylor looked at him bored and said ''whatever''. Chad looked at Taylor thinking he was James Bond and said ''all right. Then we're on a go mode for lunch period. Exactly 12:05''.

Taylor looked at him annoyed and said ''yes Chad, we're a go. But we're not Charlie's angels''. Chad looked at her and smiled and said ''I can dream, can't I''. Taylor nodded and walked off and Chad sneaked off.

The lunch bell rang and lots of students were running to get some lunch but Troy was walking into the men's changing room and saw all of his team-mates holding pictures of all the wildcat greatest players.

Chad started telling Troy that they never became the greatest players by becoming involved in musicals days before the championship game and how they become great players because they never took their eyes of the prize.

Chad looked at Troy and said ''who was the first sophomore ever to make starting varsity, Troy, who voted him our team captain this year, us, and who is gonna get our sorry butts kick in Friday's game if Troy worried about an audition, us''.

Troy looked at Chad and couldn't believe what he was saying; he wasn't the only person on the team and said ''I am not the only person on the team, there are twelve other players''.

Chad looked at Troy and said ''Just twelve, I think your forgetting one important player on the team''. Chad gave Troy picture of his Dad when he was younger and Troy looked at the picture and said ''my Dad''.

Chad looked at Troy said ''yes Troy, wildcat basketball champion class of 1981, champion, father and now coach, it's a winning tradition like no other''.

Gabriella was sitting on a chair and Taylor was talking to her telling her all of the greatest women and about all of them leading up to basketball players. Gabriella smiled at the picture of Troy.

Taylor started telling her about the smartest women in the world and giving her examples and showing her pictures, little did she know what was coming. Troy looked at his friends fed up of telling them about the singing thing and Chad said ''well we just thought''.

Troy looked at his friends angry and said ''I tell you what I thought. I thought you were my friends, win together, and lose together….team-mates''. Chad put the camera on and videoed Troy talking and said ''But suddenly the girl and the singing''.

Troy looked at Chad and said ''I'm for the team; I've always been for the team. She's just someone I met, the singing thing is nothing, probably a way to keep my nervous down, it means nothing to me, you're my guys and this is out team. Gabriella is not important, I forget about her, I forget about the audition and we will go out and get that championship, Everybody happy now''.

Gabriella looked at the screen with tears in her thinking how could Troy say that stuff about her. Taylor looked at her and said ''we would love to have you for the scholastic decathlon team''.

Gabriella smiled upset and Taylor walked out. Gabriella walked over to the window and saw Troy laughing with his mates like he didn't just say what he did. Gabriella looked at him and said ''when there was me and you''.


	9. Friends

**Chapter 9 – Friends**

Gabriella walked over to her locker and saw Troy walking over to her and Troy and said ''hey, How's it going''. Gabriella looked at him upset and Troy looked at her and said ''Listen, there's something I want to talk to you about''.

Gabriella cut in and said ''and here it is. I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends. I get it. You got your boys Troy. It's okay. So we're good''. Troy looked at her confused and said ''good about what. I was gonna talk to you about the call-backs''.

Gabriella looked at him, she knew that she had to say it first, so she looked at him and said ''I don't wanna do the call-backs either. I mean who are we trying to kid? You have got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the scholastic decathlon and you win the championship. It's where we belong''.

Gabriella got her music notes out of her locker and gave them back to Troy and said ''Go Wildcats''. Troy looked at her upset and confused and said ''But I''. Gabriella looked at him upset and said ''me neither'' and walked off. Troy looked at her even more upset and confused.

Troy walked into basketball practice and saw everyone but then walked away upset. Mr Bolton came out of his back door and saw his son upset and playing basketball and missing every single basket, he though what has happed to his son, he was a great basketball player.

Troy got angry and laid down on the grass upset. Gabriella walked on to her balcony upset and alone looking up at the clouds and the sky. Troy and Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and saw each other; Taylor and Chad looked to see if they would talk to each other but Gabriella just walked off and sat down.

Troy walked past Chad upset and walked up the stairs looking at Gabriella. Chad and Taylor walked over to each other realizing what they did was wrong; they hurt their best friends for their own reward.

Troy walked up to his secret hideout and sat down and started to eat his lunch and saw Chad and the rest of the basketball players coming up the stairs.

Chad looked at Troy and said ''Hey! We just had another team meeting''. Troy looked at Chad and said ''Ohh wonderful''. Chad looked at him and said ''we had a meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team, I mean us, not you and look about the singing thing''. Troy looked at Chad upset and said ''Look dude, I don't even wanna talk about it''.

Chad looked at Troy and smiled and said ''we just want you to know that we are going to be there, cheering for you''. Troy looked at Chad and said ''really''. Zeke looked at Troy trying to conceive him that they are his friends and they support him and said ''yeah, if singing is what you want to do, we should be boasting you up, not tearing you down''.

Chad looked at him and said ''win or lose, we are team-mates, that's what we are about, even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world, which we don't know cause we haven't heard you sing''.

Troy looked at Chad upset and said ''and you're not gonna here me sing guys, cause Gabriella won't even talk to me, and I don't know why''. Chad looked at him upset and said ''um, we do''.

Zeke got some cookies out of his bag and said ''here, I baked these fresh this morning, you might want to try some before you hear the rest''. Troy looked at them confused.

Taylor walked into science class and saw Gabriella working on a maths question and said ''we were jerks, no, were worse than jerks, cause we were mean jerks, we though Troy and the singing thing were ruining our chances of having you on the scholastic decathlon team''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and said ''I heard what he had to say, I am on your team, now done''. Taylor looked at her upset and said ''no, not done, we knew that Chad could get Troy to say things to make you want to forgot about the call-back, we planned it and we are embarrassed and sorry''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor upset and said ''no one forced Troy to say anything and you know what it's ok, we should be preparing for the decathlon now, so it's time to move on''.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and said ''no, it's not ok, the decathlon is whatever, but how you feel about us and even more, Troy, that's what really matters''. Gabriella looked at Taylor upset and got back to work. Taylor walked out the room knowing that she tried and Gabriella looked at Taylor thinking she was right, Troy was important.


	10. Sharpay and Ryan Plan

**Chapter 10 – Sharpay and Ryan Plan**

Troy walked over to Gabriella house trying to conceive her he really does want to sing with her. Troy knocked on the door and Mrs Montez came out. Gabriella looked at her Mom and mouthed ''Mom, no''.

Mrs Montez looked at Troy and said ''Gabriella really busy with homework, so now isn't really a good time''. Troy looked at Mrs Montez upset and said ''I made a mistake, Mrs Montez and I really want Gabriella to know that, could you tell her I came by''.

Mrs Montez smiled and said ''I will, Troy'' and closed the door. Troy sneaked around the back and phoned Gabriella. Gabriella sat don her bed reading and heard her phone go off and looked at the picture of Troy and answered it and said ''hello''.

Gabriella listened to Troy saying ''what you heard the other day, none of that is true, I was sick of my friends riding about singing with you, so I said things I know would shut them up, I didn't mean any of it''.

Gabriella said back ''you sounded pretty conceiving to me''. Troy said back ''the guy who came to your house is way more me than the gut who said them things''.

Gabriella started to get angry and said ''Troy, the whole singing thing is making the school whack, you said so yourself and everyone is treating you different because of it''.

Troy said back ''maybe because I just don't want to be the basketball guy anymore, they can't handle it, that's not my problem, it's theirs''.

Gabriella walked over to her bed upset and said ''But your Dad''.

Troy said ''it's not about my Dad, it's about how I feel and I am not letting the team down, they let me down, so I am gonna sing, what about you''. Gabriella said upset ''I don't know, Troy''.

Gabriella heard Troy say on the phone ''well you need to say yes because I brought you something''. Gabriella got confused and said ''what do you mean''. Gabriella listened to Troy say ''turn around''. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy. She opened the door and Troy started singing

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something…new_

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled and Troy got the music sheet and said ''it's a pairs audition''. Gabriella smiled and walked over to Troy and got the note sheet and walked over to the balcony and Troy smiled and Gabriella smiled at him and he walked over to her and they started singing.

Troy went to basketball practice the next day and his Dad could see his basketball was better and he was a lot happier. Gabriella went back to thinking science was fun again. T

aylor could see that Gabriella was a lot happier. Troy met Gabriella at the locker and ran off to rehearse with Kelsi. Sharpay and Ryan walked past the music room and heard Gabriella and Troy singing and Sharpay got even more worried and said ''we have to do something, okay our call-backs are on Thursday, and the basketball game and the scholastic decathlon are on Friday. Too bad all of these events weren't happening on the same day, at the same time''.

Ryan looked at Sharpay confused and said ''well, that wouldn't work out because then Troy and Gabriella wouldn't be able to make the'' Sharpay looked at him with a ''yeah'' face and Ryan smiled and said ''I am proud to call you my sister''. Sharpay laughed and said ''I know''.

Sharpay and Ryan walked into the drama studio and saw Mrs Darbus and conceived her to change the call-back date, they were unaware that Kelsi was listening.


	11. We’re all in this together

**Chapter 11 – We're all in this together**

Troy and Gabriella and the gang walked into school the next day and saw Kelsi standing there looking at the drama notice board. Troy looked at the board and said ''call back the same day as the game''.

Gabriella looked at Troy upset and said ''and the scholastic decathlon''. Taylor looked at Troy and Gabriella and said ''why would they do that''. Chad looked at Troy and said ''I smell a rat named Darbus''. Kelsi looked at Chad and said ''actually, its two rats, neither of them named Darbus''.

Chad looked down at Kelsi and said ''do you know something about this…small person''. Kelsi looked at all the people and sighed and said ''Mrs Darbus may think she protecting the show, but Ryan and Sharpay are only concerned with protecting themselves''.

Chad looked at Troy angry and shouted ''do you know what I'm gonna do to them two overgrown show dogs''. Troy looked at Chad and said ''nothing. We're gonna do nothing to them, expect sing maybe, okay this is only going to work if we all work together…so whose in''.

Troy put out his hand and everyone else put there's on top of his.

Troy walked into school the next day and saw Gabriella and gave her a cake and she told Troy to walk over to the board and she showed him a maths question and turned it around to show a pictured of a wildcat and Gabriella throw some soft basketballs at him.

The whole of East High was waiting for the championship game and everyone was getting excited. The drama kids were sitting down waiting for the call-backs to start. Mrs Darbus was giving the young actors a pep talk.

Sharpay and Ryan were on stage acting like big celebrities. Mrs Darbus called out Troy and Gabriella name but they didn't turn, so Mrs Darbus finished the call-backs and Kelsi ran off upset.

Troy was in his basketball game when the score panel started crashing; Troy smiled and ran out the court. Gabriella and Taylor were sitting down in the scholastic decathlon when the chemical bottle starting overflowing and Gabriella ran out the room. The call-backs were over when Troy and Gabriella arrived.

Gabriella ran over to Mrs Darbus and said ''please''. Mrs Darbus looked at her and said ''rules, are rules''. Lots of people came running in and Sharpay and Ryan wanted to take to the stage again.

Mrs Darbus said ''it's just too late and we haven't got a pianist''. Ryan looked at Gabriella and Troy and said ''that's showbiz''. Troy looked at Mrs Darbus and said ''we'll sing with a piano''.

Kelsi came running in and said ''oh no you won't, Pianist here''. Sharpay walked over to Kelsi and said in a treating voice ''you really don't want to do that''. Kelsi looked at Sharpay and said ''oh yes, I really do''. Sharpay looked at Kelsi shocked and Mrs Darbus looked at them and said ''that's showbiz''.

Kelsi started to play music and Gabriella looked at the all the people looking at her and she started to get stage fright and walked off. Troy chased her and Gabriella said ''I can't do this, Troy, not with everyone starring at me''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''hey, hey, look at me, right at me, like the first time we sang together, remember''. Gabriella nodded at Troy. Troy said ''Like Kindergarten'' and Troy and Gabriella started to sing.

Mr Bolton came around the corner and saw Troy singing and smiled and thought to himself that his son is a good singer and why did he encourage him to stop.

Troy and Gabriella went back to their team games and won. Gabriella ran into the gym and saw Troy and ran over to him and went to kiss him but Chad put the ball between them. Chad walked over to Taylor and said ''so you're coming with me to the after party, right''.

Taylor smiled and said ''as in, like a date''. Chad smiled and said ''must be your lucky day''. Sharpay walked over to Gabriella and said ''well congratulations, I guess I am going to be the understudy in case you can't make one of the show, so break a leg''.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay confused and Sharpay said ''in theatre that means good luck''. Sharpay smiled and walked off.

Two separate people from two separate worlds can find something in common and break free from their social groups and changed everything people knew and make people say ''we're all in this together''.


End file.
